On the Battlefield
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: What else happened during the Battle for Olympus that Rick Riordan didn't write?


**_What Happens On the Battlefield._**

**_What else happened on the battlefield?_**

_

* * *

_

_The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found,  
It won't be the same,  
I didn't get around to kiss you,  
Goodbye on the hand.  
I wish that I could see you again._

_-Slipped Away, by Avril Lavigne._

_

* * *

_

Brandt Roberts, a nine year old son of Hermes, was in the Plaza, nursing a bloody head. Something had slashed him in the eye, to his forehead, leaving him blind on his right eye.

"It's going to be okay. Take a break. I'll have Drew fill your spot," said a son of Apollo, who was rubbing nectar on his face. Brandt winced, the nectar stinging his exposed skin.

"It's fine. Just give me a sec, and I'll be on my feet, fighting again," he said. The son of Apollo wrapped a bandage around his head, covering the bloody areas.

"We'll have to replace that in a a few minutes, but it'll have to do. For now, just get some rest. I'm Ben, so if you need anything, just yell," said the son of Apollo, and he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy Tyrni, a son of Hephaestus, was fighting a manticore.

"Bring it, spiky!" he yelled, swinging his sword violently around. The manticore ducked, and Teddy missed.

It flicked its tail, sending spikes towards Teddy. "Shiz," he murmured, and a spike stuck in his arm. Automatically, his vision began to blur, and he staggered, his arm feeling dead.

"Agh..." he moaned, falling.

"Teddy! Teddy! _Teddy! Teddy...Teddy..._"

* * *

"I'm gonna die!"

A seven year old girl was clutching her arm, which was bleeding. Max, her older blood sister was trying hard not to cry. "It's gonna be okay," she cried, trying to pull her sister towards the Plaza.

"I'm gonna die!"

Max was sobbing uncontrollably now. Then, big-sister reflexes and instincts came up, and she clenched her fists. She was _not _going to let her little sister die here. Not here.

She picked up her sister in her arms, blood staining her shirt. "I'm going to get you out of here," she growled, and ran towards the Plaza.

* * *

Devon, a fourteen year old son of Apollo, fired his last arrow at a Lastrygonian, and his bow snapped.

"Oh, Hades," he growled, and pulled out his knife. The Lastrygonian slammed it out of his hand, and his skin paled. "Damn," he murmured, looking at his empty hands.

Then, he looked up at the Lastrygonian, pure rage in his eyes.

"That was from my dad, you big oaf!"

And he tackled it.

Minutes later, Devon's sister, May, found him laying awkwardly on top of a bicycle rack. "Dev?" she asked.

* * *

Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, was crouching next to her "sister", one hand under her head. Helen, her sister, died fighting a dracanae.

A tear ran down Katie's cheek, and she sniffled.

She sang one of her favorite sad songs in Greek, as if it was a prayer. "I'm sorry, Helen," she croaked, and a tear jumped off her nose, landing on the ground next to Helen.

Katie ran away, trying hard to contain the tears.

As she went, a little green plant sprang up from the cement, right where Katie's tear landed.

* * *

He watched Percy slam his sword into the bridge, and it collapsed.

Michael Yew with it.

He fell into the river, a sharp piece of debris slammed into his head, knocking him out. By some weird, dumb, horrible chance, a sword from the Titan's army fell into the water, cutting him in the side.

He was dying in the water.

His blood soaked the water around him, dyeing it red. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. His lungs felt on the verge of exploding, and he knew that he only had seconds left.

Then -- blackness clouded his vision. He let out a stream of bubbles, which was equivalent to his final breath.

* * *

Dylan Green was dying. He could feel it.

As he lay alone on the cement, buildings, fire hydrants, cars, and trees exploded around him, making him cringe, each explosion seemed to be getting closer and closer.

His side was bleeding -- struck by a rogue demigod. He felt no anger, besides the fact that he felt like Hel-- Hades.

His brother, Kyle Green, was lying next to him. He was unconscious for sure.

Dylan chuckled.

"Remember, bro, when we used to go back home to mom, she would make cookies, and we'd eat the burnt ones for some reason?" he asked quietly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He sighed, laying on his back, staring up at the cloudy, gray sky.

"Bro, if you go home, tell Mom I love her, no matter how much she doesn't back. Mhmkay?" he asked weakly, and began to fade. Kyle Green was still unconscious, and didn't see his brother die.

"Bye, man. Love ya," Dylan said, and shimmered, disappearing. Just then, it started raining, and the fresh drops of rain fell on Kyle's cheek, waking him.

"Wha--" He looked wildly around. "Dyl?" he asked. He shrugged.

"Hm. Maybe he went back."

* * *

**How was that?**

**I know, suckish ending, but that's where I wanted to stop it, so therefore it is finished.**

**By the way, check out the next contest on my profile, and get those entries coming!**

**~Eclipse of Athena**


End file.
